In Another Lifetime
by chachii06
Summary: When Naruto failed to protect his precious people, he was given another chance by Kurama. A parallel world, so strange where he is no longer an orphan and where he has a twin brother. Family-oriented, Sci-fi, Supernatural, Angst
1. Prologue

**So…after reading hundreds or probably thousands of fanfiction (and seeing a lot of unfinished or dropped fanfics), I decided to write my own. It's just so frustrating to find a very interesting and well-written fanfiction and suddenly find out that it's either dropped or hasn't been updated for yeeeears! So taking the matters in my own hands, I want to try writing my own. Honestly, this plot has been weighing my mind for months and since I'm a very busy researcher (yes, I'm a scientist), I finally found the time to include writing this one. Hopefully I get to update at least once a week or every two weeks. This is my first fanfiction so please guide me well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

He felt as if he's floating – no, drowning in this seemingly dark abyss. His body felt heavy as if it's not his own. He wanted to move, even just a finger will do but his body refused to listen. He can only feel the sensation of slowly descending yet floating at the same time.

It felt strange but at the same time, he felt as if here is _safe._ There's no threat here, he concluded yet at the back of his mind, he wants to know where _this_ is.

Just as he was about to voice his question – that is, if his voice comes out – he felt someone pulling him in an upright position, his feet landing to what seems as if the surface of a water.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted with a body of water, stretching on the horizon and the endless sky, with slowly drifting clouds, looked as if it's connected to the water. It was so, so familiar. This place…though he felt nostalgic, he just couldn't remember. Strangely, it calms him, soothing his mind and heart from whatever experience he had before this.

'…Where?' but his mouth betrayed him as it voiced out a different question, "Who's there?"

As if on cue, reddish orange flames burst into life in front of him, startling him and at the same time, enveloping his body with its familiar warmth.

"Nanadaime."

The title that once belonged to him, but only for a short time, was enough to break the mask he's been wearing since childhood, letting all the pain, the sorrows and the memories to flood his mind. Memories that he doesn't want to be reminded of.

 ** _Wide blue eyes scanned the area. Everywhere he looked is dyed with blood – redreddisgustingbloodyred. The fire burning the surrounding forest seemed to intensify the color, red, as it engulfed his beloved village. Broken kunai and weapons – even bodies – strewn in the field of battle, the telltale sign of the war. Fucking war claiming everyone he cared for and loved._**

 ** _…_** ** _the bodies of his precious people. Their previously warm bodies – now cold and mangled, some even beyond recognition, no no NO. They're…_** _deaddeadDEAD_ _ **– lifeless eyes turned towards him, their supposed hero. But he was too, TOO late.**_

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Why was he the only one left? Left to see the carnage war inflicted to his precious, precious home – now nothing but rubbles of upturned earth._**

 ** _Screaming in grief as he crouched on the bloody ground, he didn't register his own body breaking from multiple critical wounds nor the blood of life seeping out of him. All he know is that he's alone – alone but still alive, though barely, in this bloody field._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Just why?_**

"…I'm sorry. So sorry. I failed to protect you."

Kurama, also known as the feared nine-tails demon, watched his previous host, one of the only humans he ever respected, break down in front of him.

"I was supposed to save them. I…It's all my fault. I-I couldn't do anything."

"Kit."

The blonde, as if not hearing the other, continue to clutch his head in despair as tears full of sadness and pain trickled down his cheeks like a faucet.

"Naruto!"

The demon roared, effectively catching the attention of the crying blonde. Finally looking up, blue eyes locked with red, _redredbloodyred_ , eyes. "I-It's my fault. They're all… all dead, Kurama!"

"Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Ayame-neechan, Konohamaru, e-everyone…gone. They're all _gone_." Naruto's voice broke as he listed the names of his precious people, his hands shaking as he remembered their deaths. "All because I'm _weak._ "

"…You did your best. You trained hard and-"

"My 'best' wasn't enough to save them!" Naruto shouted back in frustration. "My training was never enough. It wasn't enough to protect them."

Kurama closed his eyes. He was a demon, yes, but he still has feelings that he should have forgotten a very long time ago if it wasn't for Naruto who never failed to show him different emotions. Seeing the death of his people right in front of him and being powerless to save them, Kurama can't blame the blonde from breaking down. If Kurama was in his position, he'll probably burn everything down in anger and would resort to avenging everyone.

The demon knew that if were they alive, Naruto would probably not recover from the shock. No one can.

That's war. It messes everyone up to the point that one would never be able to live the way they did before.

"K-Kurama." Naruto's broken voice startled the demon. It was the first time he's heard the once hyperactive kid to be so, so broken and devastated. Though he was cruel, Kurama never wanted his jailor to suffer anymore. Over the past few years, the demon watched over the blonde. Naruto's life was just so heartbreaking that it never failed to amaze the demon how the blonde could still smile and laugh despite all his sufferings. "W-What will happen now? Where do we go from here?"

In a few moments, Kurama was speechless. Naruto, in his eyes, now looked like a child begging someone – or anyone – to make everything okay again.

Sighing, Kurama answered. "Honestly, I've got no idea. When we received that last fatal blow, I thought that we'd be separated after your death." His tail suddenly enveloped the blonde as if comforting him. "But…"

"But what?" Naruto asked, his voice full of hope as he looked directly into the other's eyes. The blonde, at the back of his mind, felt as if he'll puke when he sees the color of the demon's eyes – _redbloodyred_.

"But I can grant you something else. A miracle, you can say, but nothing's ever free, kit. There's a heavy price to pay."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as it relit with determination. No matter what it is, Kurama knew there and then that the blonde would accept despite the heavy burden it will cost him.

"It's not the same world, kit. Also, the price-"

"I don't care!" Naruto answered in a heartbeat. He looked so determined as Kurama sighed. That look. He will not back down so long as there's hope. "This time, I'll protect them. Believe it!"

Kurama smirked in fondness, this stupid naïve but amazing kit.

"Fine. This is as much as I can do. The rest," Kurama grunted as he is suddenly enveloped with orange chakra, "is up to you and your determination."

Naruto nodded, his eyes full of hope and gratitude. "Thank you, Kurama."

With a burst of chakra, Naruto and Kurama slowly vanished as the demon's last advice was heard.

"Don't die, kit."

* * *

 **Authors' Note:**

 **For everyone's information, this Naruto came from a world where he became a hokage during the attack of Madara. The war between Akatsuki and Konoha was longer which resulted to two Hokage (Kakashi and Naruto, shortly after) replacing Tsunade. Meaning, there won't be any of the new characters from Boruto. More information will be disclosed in future chapters so please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Date: 09/27/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Waking up**

Tic-toc, tic-toc

The haunting ticking of the clock hanging on the white wall could be heard in one dark room. A wave of loneliness could be felt inside the seemingly haunted room, its occupant motionless and not even a breath of life could be heard.

…eep..be…

Suddenly, although weak, slow beeping sounds joined the ticking of the clock.

….beeep….beep…beep.

The once dreadful room now glimmer with a flicker of life, as if welcoming the once almost dead occupant in the land of the living. The pale figure lying on the bed, no longer lifeless, emits slow but still a bit ragged breathing, his breath fogging the oxygen mask attached to his face.

Long, slow breaths filled the lungs of the once empty ones.

.

 ** _Cough! Wheeze, cough!_**

 ** _._**

Strained coughs echoed in the room. His dry lips cracked and his lungs felt as if they are being set on fire. Though his internal organs are functioning again, it could barely support his deteriorating - _dying_ \- body. At this rate, he'll really die.

.

 ** _No, not yet_**

.

Orange chakra suddenly seeped out of his stomach, slowly enveloping his whole body as it desperately tried to soothe the pain and support the body. Slowly but surely, the beeping came back strong and became stable. His heartbeat now stronger than it was since he was hospitalized.

A trembling pale hand reached up to his chest as if feeling if he's still alive, barely registering the bandages wrapped delicately around his chest. Eyelids slowly opened, revealing ocean blue eyes eerily glowing in the dark room. A spark of determination and hope flickered in his eyes, one that should have been lost a very long time ago.

.

.

.

.

On the night of October 9, the boy who should have been pronounced dead at 11:54 pm, breathed a different rhythm as midnight struck on October 10.

* * *

 _No, this is not right_ , he thought wryly as he gazed out the window and into the night sky showing countless bright stars. He grimaced at the feeling of weakness in this body. Heck, he couldn't even move his fingers without feeling a jolt of pain traveling his whole body so settled on his current position, his head luckily facing the window of this room.

It was not supposed to be like this. He's not supposed to be among the living anymore but he just cannot let go until he makes things right again. After accepting Kurama's offer, he found out that his soul will be placed into the body of the deceased _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_ of this parallel world.

Clutching the bandage wrapped around his chest and feeling the sudden strain on his body due to his sudden movement, he can't help but feel an overwhelming guilt as memories that didn't belong to him surfaced. It was his counterpart's memories. He's replacing the _Naruto_ of this world, the older twin brother of Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, the prodigy of their 'family'.

Guilt, happiness, relief, sadness, all different but conflicting emotions overwhelmed him when he realized that he could have another chance – a chance that he'll be taking away from this world's _Naruto_. He has another chance to do it all over again, fix all the mistakes and to save everyone.

Curling up into a fetal position while ignoring his protesting muscles, he clutched his head as warm tears descended his cheeks. _I'll save them. I'll make sure everyone will live this time. No matter what._

Feeling difficulty in breathing again, he desperately tried to calm down. He's still confused as to why he's currently in the hospital in such a state. Some of his counterpart's memories are a bit hazy and most likely, there are some missing ones including the last memory as to why he's in the hospital.

A few minutes later, he noticed a tattoo of some sort on his shoulder and so small that it's barely peeking out of his bandage. It looks like a mini-clock with its hands stuck exactly at 12.

 _Oh…frozen time, huh…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **"** **Y-You mean…A parallel world?" Naruto slowly repeated. He knew that his father dabbled in Fuinjutsu so space time jutsu is a possibility but for a parallel world to actually exist is…well, a bit hard to believe.**

 **Kurama just nodded in confirmation. "Your soul will be placed into your parallel self's body. I'm afraid that is the only world that will accept your soul without causing rifts in time."**

 **"** **But, what about my counterpart?" Naruto asked shakily, "What will happen to his soul?"**

 **Sighing, Kurama answered simply, "He's dying so his soul would be sent to the afterlife."**

 **"** **Oh" Looking at the demon, Naruto's eyes shook in sadness. Really, what else can he say? Should he be sorry? Sad? Or pity his other self? He didn't have any rights to do any of those when he'll be just a replacement. "But why only that world?"**

 **Closing his eyes, the fox explained, "That world, if** ** _Naruto_** **died, will cause tremendous rifts and probably in a few years, it will be destroyed. There is no world that will survive if any person that is not yet destined to die dies. Think about it this way, you were able to survive until your battle with Akatsuki but your counterpart, on the other hand, is dying. He's not even a genin. More than half of his life already differs from yours. The fact that your counterpart is in a coma already caused major rifts in some dimensions hence the creation of more parallel worlds that would accommodate the sudden change in all of your parallel self's time."**

 **"** **Meaning?" Naruto asked dumbly.**

 **"** **This world's Naruto is not yet destined to die and time is keeping a tight leash on his destiny. Since his soul is just weakly holding on, this world is trying desperately to fix it and not cause rifts. Even if it means taking a soul of a parallel soul of** ** _Naruto_** **, which is you."**

 **Naruto just nodded in understanding. His heart aching in guilt. Maybe if he was not so stubborn to let go, there wouldn't be a need for him to relieve everything from the start. But then, his counterpart would die and there's a danger of this parallel world collapsing. Closing his eyes, he murmured a silent thank you and sorry to his counterpart.**

 **"** **Kit."**

 **The blonde head jerked up to look at Kurama who suddenly called out to him a gentle voice. He was suddenly face to face with a tattoo floating just between the two of them. He must have looked very confused so the fox immediately explained.**

 **"** **This is your frozen time."**

 **"** **My what?"**

 **"** **The moment you made your decision to go here, your time has already been engraved. It keeps your soul in place and the hands will only stay frozen until something is changed. I'm warning you now, the more you change in this world, the higher the chance of the hands moving and it will depend on how much your actions will change something in the future. The hands protect you from ceasing to exist in this world because you're from a parallel world."**

 **Kurama briefly stopped, checking if Naruto can still follow his explanation before continuing.**

 **"** **But." A warning tone could be heard from his voice, "Once the hands reached 12 again, it's also time's up for you."**

 **"** **You mean…?"**

 **"** **You will die in this world. That's the time this world deemed you unnecessary because it can survive without** ** _Naruto_** **."**

 **"** **Then what's the point of me going here if I can't change anything?!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration. "I thought you sent me here so I could** ** _fix_** **things!"**

 **"** **Kit, the mere fact that you're here is already a miracle. There's nothing free. I told you there will be some consequences." Kurama sighed again. He knew this would happen but the kit simply jumped on the offer without hearing the cons. "Everything you change here will give a specific backlash** ** _only_** **to this world. Even if you change things here, nothing will change in your previous world. This is merely a chance for you to live a second chance."**

 **There were a few minutes of silence, the fox waiting for Naruto if he ever wishes to change his mind. It was a difficult decision to make - choosing to go to a parallel world while letting go of all the bonds the blonde had to change the future of this world. He wouldn't blame Naruto if ever he backs out.**

 **"** **I…understand." Naruto whispered, his blonde bangs hiding his despairing eyes. "I promised to save them. This world or my world, though only counterparts, have my precious people."**

 **Kurama grunted. This foolish, selfish boy. Slowly, the tattoo descended as it attached itself onto Naruto's shoulder. "This will serve as your reminder. I may not be there all the time for you but-"**

 **"** **Wait! What do you mean you won't be there?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.**

 **Another sigh from the fox, "You'll understand when you get there."**

 **"** **Explain it to me now!"**

 **"** **There's no more time. This was supposed to be a brief introduction of what you're about to face in this world. If we take any longer, your soul will be stuck in the middle of both worlds."**

 **Naruto just muttered something under his breath which suspiciously sounded like 'lazy fox not explaining things until I'm in deep shit'.**

 **"** **So ready to meet you parents and your shitty of a brother?" Kurama snickered.**

 **"** **My what?" Suddenly, white blinding light enveloped the two before there's no more trace of them.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tracing the tattoo on his shoulder, Naruto closed his eyes. _Until I'm deemed unnecessary in this world…_

He heaved a sigh as he looked at the window again, his azure eyes reflecting a broken man – boy trapped in a never-ending nightmare.

 _I will see them again._ He thought grimly. _Am I allowed to?_

 _T-They won't even remember…_

 _No…They have the same faces but they won't be the same…They aren't the same people._

 _It will be alright._

 _It should be. Right?_

 _They are just strangers…Yes, they are. J-Just…treat them like they are strangers._

For the next few hours, Naruto stayed awake as he tried to organize his thoughts and memories. He tried removing the oxygen mask on his face but found that it is still a necessity. His back is also starting to hurt from staying in the same position but he knew that if he tried to move, he'll probably pass out from either exhaustion or pain.

It must have been almost noon when he suddenly heard the door clicked open, signaling a person visiting.

 _Strange_ , he's never had any visitors, aside from Iruka or the Third Hokage, before when he was a child.

* * *

Touda Shiori expected her usual routine in the hospital – log in at exactly 6 am, check the records of some patients, do her rounds, assist some nurses and doctors, and one particular special job, to monitor one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze in room 610. She's a very friendly person and she would always get to know her patients. She only started working 2 years ago so she never understood why everyone seemed to avoid the comatose boy while sending pities her way. All she knew is that the boy is the older son of the Fourth Hokage.

That morning, due to many files dumped on her by her friend who took a day off due to a nasty flu, she was delayed in visiting her charge. She didn't think too much about it because the boy never once moved from his position nor did she get even a single twitch since he became her patient. Although she was slightly worried because the boy looked like he's barely hanging on the past few days. It was only before noon did she visit the boy, expecting to talk to thin air as always.

"It's a great day, Naru…to-kun?" The nurse trailed off, her mouth still opened in shock.

She blinked her eyes three times to see if what she's seeing is true, even rubbing her eyes to check if she's just hallucinating right now because she hasn't had lunch yet.

…She's not hallucinating. There lying on the bed, is the now 12-year-old boy looking outside the window with myriad of emotions on his face. It was a strange sight, really. For the past 2 years that she's been assigned to the boy, she's always thought of the boy as fragile and would break in the slightest touch. But now, although lying weakly on the bed, his eyes held maturity and resolve that is rarely seen on boys his age – more so in a child that hasn't left this room for how many years. Wasn't he just fighting for his life these past few days due to weakening vitals?

Slowly registering her presence, the supposedly unresponsive boy craned his neck towards her, although with some difficulties as he looked to be in pain in just the slightest movement. She was startled when she looked at the boy's seemingly glowing blue eyes silently asking her who she was. Sadness and pain reflected on those eyes.

She must have been dazed for a while because the boy seemed to be about to voice his question. A surge of happiness overcame her, almost excitedly bouncing towards the boy, she greeted him enthusiastically. She knew that it must be scary for someone to suddenly wake up in the hospital after so many years of sleeping and seeing a stranger.

"Hi there!" Plastering a smile on her face as she resisted touching the boy. She knew from experience that patients who woke up from a long-term coma tends to be on the edge after waking up. "It's great to see that you're finally awake, sleeping beauty." She teased, hoping to get a reaction from the boy.

The blonde only blinked in surprise and confusion swimming in his eyes as he stared at her. Hoping to ease the tension, the bubbly nurse asked several questions like 'are you hurting anywhere' or 'how are you'. The boy wanted to answer but when he tried, only painful coughs escaped his seemingly dried throat, his oxygen mask torn out of his face as he coughed non-stop on his hands. The nurse suddenly rushed to her feet as she rubbed her patient's back, noting to herself the sudden tenseness on the boy's shoulders. This wouldn't do. Getting the glass of water placed on the drawer beside the bad, she coaxed the boy to drink slowly.

When she noticed the blonde stopped coughing, she put the oxygen mask on his face again to regulate his ragged breathing.

"I'll just call the doctor for you. You will need a checkup and hopefully answer some of your questions. Wait for me, okay?" the blonde barely nodded before she left the room in a hurry. This is certainly good news. Although it was too bad the boy had difficulty talking but it was no surprise.

After all, it's been 5 long years since the boy last opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I've decided to update at once every one or two weeks since I'm still busy with my research. I would like to express my gratitude for reading my story. I hope you guys would comment so I would know if my pacing is just right or if I made a mistake somewhere. See you hopefully next week!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Date: 10/08/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

 _Namikaze Minato sighed for the nth time that day. It was only around 4 in the morning but for some strange reasons, he still can't fall asleep. He's been sitting on his desk, staring into space, when he should be getting his much-needed sleep for today is a very busy day. It is October 10, the Fox Festival. It's the date the Kyuubi was sealed. Many lives were lost and everyone who fought and survived would never forget that horrid day. For the past 11 years, Konoha has been celebrating its defeat and would have almost a week-long festival every year in honor of him. Unfortunately, his son, the jailor of Kyuubi, was not so accepted as he thought he would be when he announced it to everyone. Though everyone was happy that the Kyuubi was sealed, not everyone was accepting of his son's status as the jailor. Some even believed him to be the Kyuubi-reincarnate but no one had the guts to hurt his son unless they want a very painful death._

 _It is also the birthday of his sons, Menma and Naruto. Frowning, he suddenly remembered his youngest son's demand to teach him a 'cool' jutsu for his birthday present. For some strange reasons, Menma has been having a one-sided competition against the Uchiha boy. It was okay to have a rival but recently, their fights are getting too violent to the point of almost beating each other black and blue. Also, Menma seemed to have developed a superiority complex unfit for a ninja. Minato and Kushina both did their best to accommodate their youngest's needs and wants but his attitude is getting worse and worse every single day._

 _Speaking of Kushina and Menma, they are currently in Uzushiogakure. It's been decades, back when Minato and Kushina were still in the Academy, when the village was almost destroyed. Konoha, due to their long friendship with the village, decided to aid Uzushio despite facing war themselves. Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin and a distant relative of Kushina's, led the counterattack to the enemies of Uzushio. It was a hard-fought war but Uzushio won. Their economic power is now almost fully recovered. Kushina, due to being one of the strongest from the Uzumaki clan and the ex-host of the Kyuubi, was nominated as the new leader however, she refused. Accepting the offer would ultimately lead to her leaving Konoha for good and she didn't want that. The elders were understanding but when they learned that Kushina secretly gave birth to twins, they demanded that at least one of them would be named as the heir. Usually, it's the older to be named the heir but due to some circumstances, it's Menma who's inheriting it. Kushina and Minato decided not to tell Menma until he's at least almost a genin, secretly hoping that Naruto would wake up and inherit it instead. For the past few years, the couple has been observing their son but they still deemed him unprepared and unworthy of the position but Uzushio needed an heir soon hence, the departure of Kushina and Menma to Uzushio. It's still not an official announcement that Menma will inherit the village but they would name him as one of the candidates. For that, the mother and son won't be back for another 5 days, a week at most if something came up. Kushina was very down when she found out she'll miss Naruto's birthday but she promised to return as soon as they can, even if it means carrying Menma for a faster travel. It took a month for Minato and several people to pacify the angered Kushina before they could convince her to go. Frowning, Minato remembered how Menma just scowled in response when he asked him if he wanted to celebrate his birthday in Naruto's hospital room._

 _Naruto, his eldest son, on the other hand, has been unresponsive for 5 years now. He's always had a weak body but it was never found out why or how he fell into a coma. Menma refused to talk about it and for some strange reasons, he cannot remember what took place that night. Even with the help of Inoichi's mind jutsu, they found nothing. It's as if something is blocking Menma's memories of that day._

 _Stretching on his seat, Minato looked out his window. He needed to change and for once, probably start with his paperwork so he can finish early. He needed to visit Naruto and wish him a happy birthday. Paperwork be damned but he'll never miss visiting Naruto even for a day, especially on his birthday. He feels as if he'll cry every time the paperwork would pile on his desk – heck, it's piling faster than his Hiraishin. But today is different because it's Naruto's special day, even if he's not awake for it. It always saddens him to think that there is a chance his son would never wake up again. The kid was a ball of sunshine and energy so it's very strange to see him so unresponsive and unmoving. He was heartbroken when he visited his son last night. The doctor doesn't need to say anything. He knew that his son doesn't have long before his body can't take it anymore. It was also one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep last night and why Kushina was reluctant on leaving the other day. She was afraid that once they return, Naruto wouldn't be there anymore._

 _For the rest of the morning, Minato dutifully did his paperwork to the relief of the ANBU guarding his office but they were also worried at the same time. It was nearing lunch time when one of the nurses from the hospital barges into his office, startling Minato who was currently stacking the papers and unfortunately caused a paperwork avalanche. For once, he was suddenly alert when he saw the pale face of the man who's trying to catch his breath. What if…?_

 _"_ _H-Hokage-same…Y-Your son.." the man tried to say but before he could finish it, Minato Hirahishined to his son's room, fearing for the worst. When the doctor informed them of his son's condition years ago, he decided to put a seal on his son's room in case of emergencies like this. A scream is what he heard when he unexpectedly appeared in his son's room before he darted to look at his supposedly still unconscious son. What he saw stunned him, for what he saw is equally wide, blue eyes staring back at him._

* * *

Naruto was getting bored and tired. The nurse left to get his doctor and returned in 2 minutes with bounce on her steps, a wide grin on her face while the doctor, looking quite shocked that his patient was wide awake now after the near-death state last night. They then examined him, from head-to-toe, and kept asking him questions but seeing that his voice is still not working that well, he was given a pen and a pad to write things. It was tiring and shocking how difficult it is to do a menial task such as writing. In his previous world, Sakura would always criticize his chicken writing but now, it was beyond recognition. He was amazed with the doctor for understanding him.

Five years, the doctor informed him with an amazed voice. He had been in a coma for five. Freaking. Years. He felt like crying for all the years of training his counterpart could have done yet here he is, waking up after five years.

He had been told by Kurama about the situation of his counterpart, but hearing it from a doctor in his clearer mind now is just…wow.

The doctor told him how they hadn't expected him to finally wake up anytime soon – even telling him how he was on the verge of death last night. Naruto didn't mention how the _Naruto_ of this world really died for a few minutes before he replaced _him._ He looked at his wrist. It was boney and skinny, he grimaced in disdain as he thought of how he would start with his training with a body as fragile as this. Well it was 5 years ago since this body ate real food. Sighing, he decided he'll rest for now and then start a training regimen when he's cleared to go, hopefully within a week or else, he'll escape regardless of the doctor's consent.

Naruto wondered how his counterpart endured a very long time with this body. Respect and awe for his counterpart filled Naruto's heart.

From the memories of his counterpart, Naruto found out that this body have too much chakra that the body can't even keep up. He can also sense toxic chakra from the Yin-Kurama circulating in his body and it's probably eating up his other organs and muscles. He's wondering how's that possible when in his world, the Yang-Kurama was the one sealed inside him by his father. Ironically, it was also the same chakra that is supporting his current body. He briefly noted in his mind that if he probably so much as flare his chakra a little, he'll no doubt die with or without medication.

Wow, he's really sick, huh.

Feeling a headache coming, Naruto added the thought on the mysterious things he needed to find out in this world.

It was probably almost half an hour when the doctor stopped prodding him and he's already tired. He just wanted to sleep, preferably with Kurama healing him back to 100% health. The doctor just finished injecting him with some antibiotics for his chest wound he still don't know how he got when suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared right beside him, on the right side as the nurse and the doctor are both on his left side. The nurse screamed in surprise as the doctor flinched away in shock, almost dropping the syringe he was holding.

There, standing beside him, is none other than his father, the Yondaime and the Yellow Flash feared in battle, Namikaze Minato. Naruto and Minato stared at each other with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. It was a few minutes later when Minato suddenly dropped on his knees, clutching Naruto's right hand tightly as he looked at his son's face with a mix of relief, joy, longing, and pain. Naruto felt his father's shaking hand and his eyes softened in guilt.

"N-Naruto…"

It was a whisper but his voice held raw feelings of worry and happiness. Naruto curiously glanced at his father and he noticed how Minato's scanned his body with concern, probably thinking how skinny he was. Naruto squeezed his father's hand, knowing how a simple gesture would release the tension on the man's shoulders.

"Y-you're finally awake."

All worries Minato had was set aside when Naruto beamed at him a smile as bright as he could make. Not caring that some people are watching them, Minato wound his arms around his son's body and hugged him gently, letting a few drops of tears escape his eyes.

All that matters now is that his son is awake. Naruto's finally back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sooooo, to answer some people's questions, NO, THIS IS NOT A NEGLECT FIC. I also despise that with a passion because I just LOVE Kushina and Minato. Did you guys also notice that most of the characters in Naruto have like family abandonment issues or something? Like seriously if it's not suicide, the parent would be neglecting their weaker child or forcing them to be prodigies or something. Oh well, I just want to apologize for the short update. I promised to update last week but I couldn't because there were some problems in the lab and I have a manuscript to write. I'm still setting the beginning of the story so I hope you guys don't mind that this is short. You also probably noticed that there were some changes like Uzushiogakure still existing but this is just a fanfic so I decided to add it to fit the parallel world description.**

 **P.S. Please let me know if the pacing of the story is okay or not. Also, I would like to thank some people for correcting some mistakes on the last chapter! I'd appreciate it if you guys would continue to point out the flaws of my story. See you on the next update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Last Update: Oct 8, 2017 - Latest Update: April 4, 2019**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I went MIA for almost 2 years. I was in Japan and my laptop where I wrote all the chapters broke (I still wanna cry about it coz of all the lost files) and I seriously lost my motivation to write this but lo and behold, after taking a break, I decided to write again. But do forgive me coz I'll be taking it slow for now. I'm still busy with my thesis and I honestly forgot what I wrote before. Anyways, this will be a short chapter. Please review and don't feel shy on commenting what you like and dislike about this chapter. Thanks!**

 **Previously:**

 **It was probably almost half an hour when the doctor stopped prodding him and he's already tired. He just wanted to sleep, preferably with Kurama healing him back to 100% health. The doctor just finished injecting him with some antibiotics for his chest wound he still don't know how he got when suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared right beside him, on the right side as the nurse and the doctor are both on his left side. The nurse screamed in surprise as the doctor flinched away in shock, almost dropping the syringe he was holding.**

 **There, standing beside him, is none other than his father, the Yondaime and the Yellow Flash feared in battle, Namikaze Minato. Naruto and Minato stared at each other with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. It was a few minutes later when Minato suddenly dropped on his knees, clutching Naruto's right hand tightly as he looked at his son's face with a mix of relief, joy, longing, and pain. Naruto felt his father's shaking hand and his eyes softened in guilt.**

 **"N-Naruto…"**

 **It was a whisper but his voice held raw feelings of worry and happiness. Naruto curiously glanced at his father and he noticed how Minato's scanned his body with concern, probably thinking how skinny he was. Naruto squeezed his father's hand, knowing how a simple gesture would release the tension on the man's shoulders.**

 **"Y-you're finally awake."**

 **All worries Minato had was set aside when Naruto beamed at him a smile as bright as he could make. Not caring that some people are watching them, Minato wound his arms around his son's body and hugged him gently, letting a few drops of tears escape his eyes.**

 **All that matters now is that his son is awake. Naruto's finally back.**

 _"_ _You're awake!" Minato kept on repeating as he hugged his son, though not too tight as he's afraid he'll hurt the boy. "I'm so glad." He chanted next, his hands cradling Naruto as if he's afraid that he'll wake up from a dream and find out that his son is not yet awake. Minato knows that he's trembling – probably from combined emotions, but he didn't care that he's showing his weakness in front of his son and the medical staffs._

 _Naruto, on the other hand, was openly gaping at the turn of events. He was confused, surprised, afraid, and guilty. Really, just what can he do? He's not this world's Naruto. Should he say something? But what to say when he's just someone who's now possessing this world's Naruto's body? Should he hug back? But hugs feel too foreign for him. His body automatically tensed when he was reminded that someone is openly hugging him. It scared him that someone is touching him, his face immediately paling at the thought. During the war, many of Naruto's loved ones died, most of them in his arms as he tried desperately, begging for them to hold on as they breathed their last remaining breaths. It was a very long hard-fought war but it only resulted in him losing his precious people. Too absorbed in his depressing thoughts, Naruto failed to hear his father's worried calls and the doctor hurriedly checking his vitals._

" _Son, are you okay?" Minato inquired, his face full of worries. "You look really pale. You should lie down and try to rest." He added as he guided his son on a comfortable position on his bed while the doctor and the nurse taking note of the vitals._

 _Son…oh what a nice word to hear, Naruto thought longingly. He was an orphan in his original world and the only parental love he got was from Iruka-sensei,_ _but your Iruka-sensei is DEAD just like everyone in your world is,_ _his mind supplied._

 _Everyone is DEAD,_ _but this world's people aren't._

 _Naruto choked out a sob as he silently looked at his father with longing eyes to which Minato noticed. He never knew much about his father in his original world but in this world, he's given a chance to get to know his father._ _'But do I have the right to?',_ _the depressing thought made Naruto's face scrunch in bitterness and a few seconds later, tears are flowing nonstop his cheeks. He didn't even notice he's clutching his father's vest desperately like a child as Minato's arms wound around him in a protective embrace._

 _"Sshh it's okay. It will be okay." Before he could think of more depressing thoughts, Minato's soothing voice soothed him to sleep, the sudden breakdown taking a toll on his weakened body._

It has been an hour since Naruto fell asleep again with Minato still clutching his son's right hand desperately. He's afraid that his son waking up for a brief moment was just a dream but the redness and puffiness of Naruto's eyes concluded that 'No, it's not a dream and Naruto woke up and had a breakdown'.

What worried Minato greatly was how Naruto first looked at him as if he couldn't believe he's in front of him and then the way he responded to his hug, as if he's afraid of the touch – as if it's _foreign_ to him. Another thing he noticed was how his son's eyes seemed haunted for a boy who just woke up after 5 years; and the longingness he shot at him as if it was the first time he saw him puzzled him greatly. Lastly, he almost panicked when Naruto suddenly broke down. Did he sense that he was almost dying and had a sudden revelation that he was so close to it? Did he have a terrifying dream when he was asleep all these years? Or was what happened years ago that traumatic for his son to act like that to him as soon as he woke up? All these questions running through his head are giving him a headache, but he doesn't mind. This is all about his son and he wouldn't let him get hurt again…over his dead body, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously as if to seal a promise.

It was quiet for a few minutes before an Anbu decided to make his appearance, silently kneeling on one knee as he informed the blonde of his schedule in a few hours.

Minato sighs as he contemplated if he could miss the event today as he grimaced. Of all days his son finally wakes up, it has to be a busy day. Facing the anbu and regretfully letting go of Naruto's hand, Minato's low voice echoed in the quiet room.

"Fox, for the rest of the day, I want you to guard my son. No one is to enter unless they're the medical staff and even then, I want you to be on full alert. If something happens…" A clear warning laced in his voice as 'fox' gave a curt nod before Minato added, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the event formalities."

"Hokage-same, it's the Fox Festival. I don't think the council would appreciate you leavi-" trying to reason out to his superior but Minato beat him to it.

"Surely my presence isn't needed the whole time there. I'm the Hokage and they know how busy I already am." Glancing at his son sleeping, "And I'll be damned if my son wakes up all alone again while I attend a yearly festival. My son needs my utmost attention and no one can change my mind about this." With that, Minato glanced at his subordinate before making a quick exit using his Hirashin back to his office.

Cursing in his mind at the wrong timing of this event, Minato donned his Hokage hat and adjusted his cloak. He needs to make his speech in less than 30 minutes.

 **A/N: Review please! Don't be shy on commenting what you think of this chapter. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews in the past chapters! Re** **ading those makes me feel really happy and made me wanna rewrite this again. Have a great day, everyone!**


End file.
